Doce Sorriso Apimentado Olhar
by Roh Matheus
Summary: Ele mexia com a minha cabeça como ninguém nunca iria mexer. Era proibido, era impossível, era delicioso. Podia até não conseguir meu intento mas que eu ia me divertir muito eu ia. Se segura Teddy Lupin, meu querido professor, pois Lily Luna Potter te deseja e não vou desistir até conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Certos sentimentos deviam ser proibidos de existir. Desdos meus 8 anos vivi mais com meu padrinho Harry do que com minha avó Andromeda. Lá possuía mais crianças, enquanto na casa da vovó só possuía eu, na casa do padrinho existiam o James de 5 anos e como vizinha a Rose a prima dele um bebê, mas bom o que me atraia é que todos os Weasleys se visitavam sempre então tinha A Victória, a Dominque, a pequena Molly, o pequeno Fred, a Roxanne, isso por que durante os anos seguintes ainda nasceu mais crianças.

Então quando Lily nasceu eu fiquei muito empolgado, era mais uma criancinha para, mim brincar, mesmo eu já quase tendo idade para ir a Hogwarts. Eu logo me apeguei a ela, dos meus três "irmãos", ela foi a que logo me apeguei. Ela tinha toda a vivacidade da tia Gina, mas a tranquilidade e o sorriso do tio Harry.

E quando ela tinha dois anos que fui para Hogwarts, lembro como ela ficou triste segundo tia Gina por eu não estar mais lá, era muito nova para entender o que acontecia, mas mesmo assim me obrigava a entrar na lareira somente e conversar com ela só para ver aquele bebezinho rir.

Não sei bem ao certo quando foi passei dela mais do que era saudável. Mas lembro quando foi que EU percebi esse erro. A Data me marcou, dia 1° de setembro de 2017.

Na época já era formado em Hogwarts e trabalhava na área de transfiguração e controle do ministério, e estava para tirar minha licença de animago, uma correria só minha vida.

E naquele verão passei a namorar Victória Weasley, então mesmo com a correria decidi acompanha-la na estação de trem. James, Albus e Hugo ficaram brincando comigo por conta disso, mas Lily, não.

Lily parecia feliz pelo meu namoro e me apoiava. Não sei por que isso incomodou tanto. Doeu tanto.

Minha vontade era dizer "não você não pode gostar!"

Isso me deu nojo, eu era maior de idade! Recém formado em Hogwarts e estava balado por uma menina que ainda nem para a escola foi.

Não poderia permitir isso, por esse motivo passei a ir menos e menos para a casa dos meus queridos padrinhos e me aprofundar mais no meu relacionamento com Victória.

Era era sujo, e não merecia alguém como Victória, por isso mesmo a levando bem a sério e tentando ama-la nunca realmente me permiti com ela, nunca nos consegui estar inteiro ali.

Por esse motivo, nunca, nunca em minha vida podeira permitir Lily em minha vida. Eu era sujo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu acho que sempre o amei, devo tê-lo amado desde a barriga da minha mãe quando ele encostava lá para me sentir mexendo.

Acho que por isso mesmo aprendi desde cedo a lidar com meu amor.

Podem até achar que estou exagerando, que é um amor infantil, mas me diga quantos amores infantis são tão intensos que de ver o outro sorrir você sorri junto, mesmo quando o outro sorri por estar com alguém que não é você.

Eu ficava feliz por ele, sofria por ele, sorria por ele, junto dele sempre e sempre. Tanto que quando Teddy começou a namorar a Victória eu fui a que mais apoiei, dando força e encobrindo as saídas furtivas do casal.

Eu fazia isso por ele, por amá-lo doía, não pensa que não doía, nossa doía muito, chegava em casa sozinha no final da noite e chorava até cansar; e acordar gripada por ter dormindo em meio as lágrimas e um travesseiro molhado.

Só que ele era feliz com ela, ela o completava, quem era eu para tentar impedir isso?! O que eu era deles para minimamente desejar o contrário?

Também tinha o fato de Victória ser minha prima, e ser um doce de menina, um pouco nariz empinado, mas definitivamente um doce, sempre gentil e prestativa, sempre brincando conosco e tendo paciência com nossas criancices. Por ela ser essa pessoa especial eu sempre achei que ela o merecia.

Para mim era um inferno, mas sempre soube que por mais que amasse Teddy, ele não era para mim, ele era da Victória, foram feitos um para o outro, me restava apenas,... Assistir.

Isso é claro até aquele domingo na _Toca_.

Já era final de tarde, e todos os meninos e homens da família estavam no pomar no jogo semanal de quadribol, excepcionalmente minha mãe também não estava lá. Estávamos nós duas, vovó Molly, Tia Fleur, Tia Ang, Tia Mione e Victória na cozinha sentadas em volta da mesa do café da tarde numa fofoca típica de mulheres.

Eu como boa caçula mais ouvia do que participava, como agora iria fazer quatorze anos finalmente podia sentar nessa mesa sem a cada dois minutos alguém me olhar e pensar se podia mesmo estar ouvindo essa conversa.

Rose, Roxanne, Mollinha, Dominique, Lucy... Enfim todas minhas outras primas estavam lá em cima conversando sobre garotos. Nunca me dei muito bem com elas preferia ficar com os mais velhos.

O papo estava ótimo até que minha avó sempre com seu jeito de ser fofo e intrometido vira para Victória.

- E quando minha netinha linda vai oficializar, um noivado e um casamento com o menino Lupin? Estou ansiosa para ser bisavó.

A mesa inteira sorriu para ela e eu bebi meu suco a olhando tentando sorrir também. Victória suspirou passando a mão nos lindos e longos cabelos loiros antes de tomar um gole de chá e responder.

- Acho que com vocês posso falar, não sei ainda se estaremos namorando, quanto mais casar...

Todas nós a olhamos surpresas. Eles namoravam a uns bons seis anos! Foi o mesmo tempo que mamãe e papai namoraram antes de casar.

- Mas como minha _querrrida_? - Minha Tia Fleur pergunta, ela ainda tinha um sotaque francês quando nervosa embora com o tempo tenha melhorando muito.

- Teddy... - Ela respirou fundo e eu pude ver os olhos brilhantes. - Ele nunca foi exatamente alguém aberto né, divertido engraçado mas nunca aberto, mas ele anda cada vez mais fechado, e estamos tão distantes, pensei que era mais pela distância física, afinal eu trabalho a quilômetros de distância e só posso voltar nos fins de semana, já que sou responsável pela Grifinória, e os trabalhos de feitiços me tomam tanto tempo... Essas minhas férias lá do colégio pensei que poderíamos aproveitar, mas simplesmente passamos o dia juntos, no entanto sem conversar, é como se não tivéssemos nada em comum... – Victória sempre muito elegante dá um sorriso triste e enxuga as lágrimas, contudo dava para ver que ela estava realmente abalada coitadinha.

- Ai pensando nisso conversei com a Diretora, afinal a vaga de professor de transfiguração estava para abrir, perguntei se Teddy poderia prestar e ela logo concordou. Sabe achei que Teddy iria ficar feliz em trabalharmos juntos em Hogwarts, sempre foi o sonho dele ser professor... – Mais um sorriso de lado. – Mas ele explodiu comigo quando chegou em casa falando que não podia interferir assim na vida dele... Discutimos muito e acabamos dando um tempo sabe, ele decidiu tentar o cargo e assumiu, e decidimos tentar do começo agora o relacionamento sem ressentimentos para ver se arrumamos.

- Ele não poderrria lhe tratarrr assim querrrida! - Diz Fleur condoída pela tristeza da filha. Vellas sempre foram superprotetoras. – Você é uma florrr delicada!

- É mesmo! Vocês estão construindo uma vida juntos! E são seis anos de namoro! – Diz minha mãe, sempre guerreira.

- Se eles estavam distantes, natural ele sentir-se invadido...- Tia Mione sendo sempre o lado racional, quando todas voltaram-se para ela revoltadas Victória tomou a palavra.

- Foi o que pensei tia... Entramos por fim em um consenso, só que o problema não é essa briga, o problema é eu não ver mais como podemos reatar... – mais uma fungada, ela por fim parecia conformada, tão cansada, não resisti e segurei em suas mãos e ela voltou seu olhar para mim me olhando intensamente. – Não sinto ele ligado a mim, na realidade, com a briga o encanto do amor eterno quebrou, e eu percebi que de fato, ele nunca esteve ligado a mim, e que talvez... Talvez eu esteja me apegando a algo que não existe...

Ela voltou o olhar para a sala focando na vovó em um sorriso doce e levemente irônico.

- Ontem a noite quando estávamos deitados na cama no escuro perguntei a ele o que ele achava mais bonito em mim, - Enquanto falava ela pegou a varinha em mãos. – E ele disse minhas sardas... Sei que ando sempre maquiada só que ... - Como para mostrar seu ponto apontou a varinha para o rosto e limpou com um aceno a maquiagem. – Faz três anos que retirei todas as minhas sardinhas, ele não percebeu...

A cozinha inteira caiu em silêncio. Por uns instantes todas somente sabiam bebericar o próprio chá e olhar para tudo menos a Victória. Minha cabeça bombeava com as informações.

- Querida, ele é homem! Homens nunca notam nada! Acho que você precisaria estar verde para ele perceber algo! – Diz minha avó apaziguadora.

- Verdade! Passei a tingir o cabelo por conta dos brancos e Ronald ainda nem percebeu, estou vendo quanto tempo vai levar até ele notar que agora tomo poções e que meu cabelo está numa cor diferente! – Disse Tia Mione ajudando e todos deram risada. – Verdade! Rose, Hugo e eu até apostamos entre nós quanto tempo vai levar para ele perceber!

- Quero entrar nessa! Aposto um ano! – Diz tia Angelina sempre engraçada e logo a cozinha passou a fazer apostas, Victória olhava agradecida para vovó e tia Mione como que agradecendo para mudarem o foco dela. E até levemente tranquila pelo relapso de Teddy.

Mas eu não, eu passei minha vida observando e olhando Teddy à distância, e algo que ele sempre foi é extremamente observador, papai uma vez até comentou comigo que ele deve ter herdado isso de Remus Lupin.

Ainda mais depois que passou a trabalhar com transformações, onde cada mínimo detalhe faz diferença, ele realmente é apegado em minucias.

Teddy é assim com tudo na vida, inclusive foi o único que notou quando parei de usar o cabelo sem franja para usar uma franja na altura do queixo. Ele comentou assim que me viu alias!

Por que ele não olhava mais para a própria namorada? A única explicação é só uma: Ele realmente não se importava com ela, ela era tão insignificante para ele ao ponto dele nem a olhar mais...

Enquanto agora mamãe enumerava todas as coisas que meu pai e meus irmãos esqueciam pelo caminho e eram desleixados arrancando risadas geral, eu me perguntava por que Teddy persistia em um relacionamento onde claramente ele não tinha mais interesse algum numa das partes.

Dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e sai da cozinha, precisava pensar, caminhei para a varanda e me joguei em uma das cadeiras de lá apoiando as pernas na cerca a minha frente.

Outra coisa também não deixou de passar despercebida para mim, agora Teddy seria meu professor de transfiguração, me encaminhava para o quarto ano, tinha conseguido virar assistente da Mcgonnal já que sempre gostei de transformar as coisas. Então, não só eu seria aluna de Teddy como também passaria a ser assistente dele.

Isso exigiria muito da minha força de vontade e uma boa cota de atuação para ele não perceber o que se passa no meu interior. O que devo garantir que sempre foi um sacrifício hérculo, ele me lê com uma facilidade incrível.

Ao meu lado sentou Victória também olhando para frente carregando na mão um bule e duas xicaras. Sorriu para mim doce e me serviu.

Ficamos ali simplesmente sentadas, cada uma perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos, sem ela saber que o que dominava minha mente era o mesmo que ela, queria ser merecedora do carinho da minha prima, mas não era, afinal eu amava intensamente seu namorado. Não sei quanto tempo depois à voz de soprano dela se fez ouvir.

- Você sempre foi à pessoa que mais nos apoiou... Também é a pessoa da qual Teddy é mais próxima, sei que você é bem mais nova, mas, pode me aconselhar, ou pelo menos me emprestar o ombro?

Sabia o quão difícil isso era para ela. Sempre foi muito orgulhosa. Assenti sorrindo.

- Você sabe que ele não simplesmente ignoraria minhas sardas, ou falta dela, estamos falando de Teddy afinal...

- Sim. – Não podia mentir.

- Você acha que Teddy um dia me amou?

É a sutileza Wesasley corria mesmo na veia dessa mulher. Demorei a responder, por que até a uns momentos diria que sim, mas agora já não tinha certeza, Teddy sempre foi super aberto comigo, sempre foi aberto com meu pai, por que com a mulher que divide um teto nunca foi?... Já não sabia dizer se ele de fato um dia a amou.

- E você ainda o ama? – O melhor ao meu ver é rebater a pergunta para ela já que não sabia responder.

- Já fui muito apaixonada por ele sim... – Ela me respondeu meio evasiva. Sempre orgulhosa, mesmo vindo aqui para conversar comigo não consegue descer do salto.

Coloquei a xícara na mesinha a nossa frente, virei-me para ela segurando suas duas mãos que estavam na xícara.

- Victória...

Ela me olhou profundamente, meus olhos verdes olharam dentro dos azuis dela, ela tentou desviar mas voltei a buscar seus olhos.

- Não sei...

- Então por que agora que tudo está terminando você não deixa correr natural, se ambos não sabem oque sentem...

- Por que não. - O olhar dela ficou duro e largou minhas mãos.

- Victória! – Chamei segurando seu antebraço. – Hey, sou eu Lily, aquele que sempre apoiou vocês, que tal você ser menos orgulhosa e me contar por que insiste em algo que pode não fazê-la feliz?

- Porque...- Victória ficou roxa e parecia realmente irritada, mas eu sabia que não era comigo.

- Porque... Vamos mulher desembucha! Estou do seu lado, não estou?

- Porque não quero deixa-lo para a outra!

Ai tive de solta-la e a olhei estarrecida, nunca imaginei que Teddy traísse Victória, devo confessar que ele me decepcionou.

- C-como? Ele tem outra?

- Na vida não, ele não me trai, já investiguei... Mas sei que tem outra no coração... Ele vive perdido em pensamentos, todos os feriados ele fica saudosista, vive com o álbum de fotos na mão e suspirando, achei que era a falta que os pais dele deviam fazer, mas uma vez acordei e fui para a sala e ele estava lá com o maldito álbum na mão acariciando as fotos dizendo coisas como "tão linda"... "tão meiga"... "ai essas sardinhas"..."que sorriso lindo"... "foi tão divertido"! o cumulo foi quando disse "minha menina!"

- Podiam ser fotos da mãe dele como você mesma disse...

- Lily não eram! Tão pouco eram fotos nossas, abri o álbum no dia seguinte quando ele estava no banho, não tinha uma única foto dos pais dele, é o álbum que sua mãe fez quando ele se formou, só tem foto da formatura, onde só tem foto dos colegas dele da escola e da sua família na formatura! Eu não pude ir à formatura! É alguma biscate colega dele do colégio! Pena que todas estavam bem maquiadas! Pois não foi bem isso que ele me respondeu ontem quando perguntei a noite, ele estava quase dormindo quando perguntei ele só falou "seu rosto todo sardento"... Eu tinha sardas, mas eram poucas na bochecha e logo que tive idade eu as tirei! Ele não falava de mim, nem quando eu perguntei, ele falou pensando na outra!

Eu a olhei espantada sem saber o que dizer, voltamos a tomar chá por mais um tempo até que decidi que não tinha mais cabeça para ficar lá, precisava ficar sozinha mesmo.

- Olha Victória, sei que só tenho treze anos, faço quatorze só mês que vem, mas mesmo assim, caralho! Mesmo com treze anos e nunca tendo me envolvido com ninguém eu sei que prender alguém a si por puro orgulho, por não querer dar o braço a torcer, e se permitir ser enrolada como está sendo não pode acabar bem. Vai fazer ambos infelizes... Porra vocês não merecem isso! – Levantei pegando as xicaras e o bule. – Pensa no que sente de verdade e ai decide prima, não se machuca assim atoa por puro orgulho.

Ela me olhou estarrecida, não sei dizer se ela estava admirada pelo que eu disse ou muito irritada, sei que não me importava nem um pouco agora.

Pouco depois que entrei vovó pós o jantar na mesa, jantamos e logo fomos para casa via pó Flú.

Detesto ficar imunda por conta do pó e o cheiro de fuligem que fica em mim, queria logo fazer dezessete para nunca mais usar.

Deitada na minha cama comecei a pensar em tudo que conversei com Victória, podia ser insano, mas uma ideia surgia em minha mente. No dia da formatura ele tinha somente quatro colegas mulheres, uma negra, uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva, mas a única com um pouco de sardas era a ruiva, e nem ruiva natural ela era.

Ninguém que eu conheço tem o rosto todo sardento, exceto eu. Sou a pessoa com mais sardas que conheço! Até na boca eu possuo! Alias, nunca nenhum garoto chegou em mim por isso, e por eu ser toda moleca, e por eu ter dois irmãos e um primo super-protetores, e... Enfim! Sei que não sou nenhuma princesa que nem minhas primas, mas mesmo assim tenho mais sardas do que eh normal em qualquer ruivo.

Ele me chama de minha menina quando estamos sozinhos e resolvo desabafar com ele e vice e versa, e na formatura ele estava muito nervoso e eu fiquei zoando com ele o fazendo relaxar até a hora de dança quando ele dançou com minha mãe, depois passamos o resto da formatura juntos brincando e zoando um com outro e lembro dele afirmar que passar a noite comigo foi muito divertido. E lembro ano passado quando Hugo sem querer me deu um selinho na hora que caiu em mim como ele ficou nervoso com o garoto, achei na época que era ciúmes de irmão para com a irmã menor...

Mas e se não for? E se for eu o alvo dos suspiros dele?

Podia ser só coisas da minha cabeça, e provavelmente era, mas eu sou uma Potter e quando cismo com algo vou até o fim para descobrir.

Irei tirar a prova disso a limpo na escola para saber. Se for coisa da minha cabeça, tudo bem eu me conformarei e ajudo a Victória a montar o Vudoo da menina, ou simplesmente tento desencanar de vez dele, por que perde-lo para a Victória tudo bem, é minha prima mas para outra é de mais para meu coração.

Mas, se por uma mínima chance, seja eu, por menor que for essa chance, ele será meu e ninguém irá me impedir!


	3. Chapter 3

Era dia 30 de agosto a noite, no dia seguinte embarcaria para Hogwarts, o natural era estar lá em baixo na sala com minha família matando a saudade, afinal ficaria sem ver minha mãe e meu pai pelos próximos seis meses só conversando por cartas, mas não estava, com a desculpa de precisar acertar as ultimas coisas no malão estava revirando meu armário.

Todo ano a primeira coisa que mamãe fazia ao recebermos as cartas era ir ao Beco Diagonal e comprar tudo novo, inclusive uniformes que servissem e sem ser de segunda mão. Era um dos maiores orgulhos dela conseguir dar isso a nós, afinal a vida toda usou roupas de segunda mão. Era mais pela ideia de ter conseguido prosperar, nem tanto pelo detalhe das roupas usadas.

Então estava agora caçando no armário as roupas antigas que estavam ligeiramente apertadas e curtas em mim. Sempre usei roupas exatamente dentro do padrão, mas para conseguir provocar Teddy eu precisaria usar mais armas.

- ACHEI!- Saltei dançando e voltei-me ao meu gato. – Lunático, já dizia minha avó, quem guarda tem!

Vesti o uniforme completo, as minhas pernas, mesmo finas como eram estavam quase todas para fora, a saia correta batia somente três dedos acima do joelho, essa para uma palma e três dedos. Está bem vai, mais descente que muita saia por ai, mas mesmo assim para o padrão era bem menor. Já a blusa não fechava todos os botões na altura do seio, mas nem ferrando, ficou dois abertos, opa até parecia que tinha mais peito que tenho!

Tenho peitos pequenos para medianos, para uma menina da minha idade, mas comparada com a Victória e outras mulheres da família eu era uma verdadeira tábua!

Ela também estava curta e se me espreguiçasse mostrava meu umbigo. Interessante!

Podia ainda colocar o colete ultra-colado no corpo, mas não quero soar uma devassa. Mas em todo caso coloquei no malão também. Junto com o livro "truques da bruxa moderna". É sou moleca, nunca soube usar direito maquiagem nem nada assim, nem minha mãe alias, segundo ela nunca precisou já que meu pai dizia que ela era linda e encantadora assim ao natural, principalmente toda descabelada após jogar quadribol.

- Um dia Lunático, terei um casamento igual ao dos meus pais... – Me joguei na cama abraçada com o dragão de pelúcia que Teddy tinha me dado no dia que entrei em Hogwarts. – E se tudo der certo com ele Lunático, você vai ver.

No dia seguinte no expresso estávamos eu e Hugo sentados na cabine. Hugo é oficialmente meu melhor amigo. Temos a mesma idade, e a mesma paixonite por pessoas impossíveis, no caso dele por Rita Abbout, irmã da professora Hanna e a nova enfermeira do colégio, se formou ano passado e é aprendiz ainda, Hugo passou meia viajem falando na sorte em ela voltar ao colégio.

Ele não sabe sobre Teddy, ninguém sabe além do Lunático que estava folgadamente sentado sobre meu colo.

Na hora de vestir, coloquei a saia normal, a blusa menor e o colete normal por cima ninguém notaria, mas era bom por que quem sabe eu possa usar.

Hugo e eu como pessoas maduras que somos passamos jogando snap explosivo e comendo feijão de todos os sabores buscando os sabores mais estrambólicos. Eu sei devia ser mais menina, mas sabem, que até gosto de ser assim meio moleca? Minha mãe também é assim, cresceu entre homens e viveu em um esporte dominado por eles trabalha num setor do jornal onde só tem homens, e na nossa casa como não poderia deixar de ser são a maioria.

Minha mãe não me ensinou a usar salto, ou como sentar direito com vestido, nunca me ensinou etiqueta ou como arrumar o cabelo, muito menos estava preocupada se já era época deu depilar pela primeira vez ou não. Sempre considerou uma tortura tirar as sobrancelhas e definitivamente só fez a mão no dia do casamento.

Mas a meu ver, me ensinou coisas muito mais importantes, como por exemplo, que um soco no nariz, um chute no meio da perna e uma joelhada na cara é a melhor forma de derrotar um cara. Também me ensinou que não preciso ser popular ou bem aceita por todos, muito menos chamar a atenção de quem eu gosto, afinal a pessoa se for merecedora uma hora ou outra vai me notar, e se não notar não merece, e que devo dar atenção a quem realmente se importa comigo.

Um vestido, uma saia, ou um esmalte nunca veem antes de um obrigado sincero, um gesto de carinho ou um presente do coração, afinal esses são os maiores presentes que alguém pode te dar.

Posso ter brincado mais com balanços do que com bonecas (alias acho que só tive a que a tia Fleur me deu e deve estar jogada de baixo da cama) mas, mesmo assim nunca maltrataria alguém somente para ser minha escada social.

Mamãe não me ensinou a ser menina, mas me ensinou a ser alguém.

Acho que por isso me revoltei tanto, ao ver a forma com que minha prima e Teddy estavam levando a vida, eles não estavam se respeitando afinal, um estava enrolando e a outra sendo orgulhosa. Isso estava longe de ser certo. Então do meu jeito distorcido eu ia tentar do meu jeito agir da melhor forma possível para os três. É, os três! Afinal meu coração estava em jogo também.

E lá estou eu pensando de novo nele, não importa que caminho minha mente faça sempre e sempre leva a ele.

Suspirei e olhei para a grande mesa do jantar, lá estava ele sentado, comendo e rindo com o professor Neville, parece que ele percebeu que alguém o olhava, por que logo nossos olhos se encontraram e sem medo de ser completamente anti-profissional me acenou todo entusiasmado fazendo sinal de positivo em seguida.

Respondi com aplausos silenciosos, como que louvando ele ter conseguido tal posição e logo depois ambos caímos na gargalhada com nossa piada a distância.

Eu pude enfim admira-lo, quando voltou a olhar para o professor Neville, seu rosto quadrado e másculo, com um pouco de barba por fazer só no queixo, seus lindos cabelos de azul intenso quase preto todo despojado com uma única mexa maior longa indo até o peito onde tinha um pingente pendurado com um dente, aquele corpo magro e torneado de quem é vaidoso e sabe se cuidar, e o mais impressionante, seus olhos, agora todo verdes.

As pessoas geralmente pensam que o maior sinal de Teddy para as mudanças seja o cabelo, já que a mexa maior vive mudando de cor conforme o que sente, mas eu sei que não! Somente muda o cabelo quando deseja que os outros vejam o que sente, ou quando o que sente é tão intenso que perde o controle. A chave estava nos olhos, os olhos refletem o que ele sente, mudando sutilmente de tom quando algo realmente lhe é importante ou pesa dentro de si.

Sei que ele ama muito minha família por isso, Harry, eu e Albus temos olhos verdes, James e Mamãe um caramelo claro, então quando vê alguém da nossa família que gosta muito, principalmente eu e papai os olhos de Teddy logo ficam verdes nesse tom intenso lindo.

Linda é a forma com que ele olha e sente.

Meu devaneio foi tirado quando Albus sentou ao meu lado bufando.

- Que foi mano? – Pergunto passando o braço sobre seus ombros

- Rose que foi! – Passa a mão no cabelo. Olho na nossa mesa buscando Rose e não a encontro, olho para a Sonserina e ela esta lá.

- Ela está com o namorado, qual o problema.

- Ela não sabe que é errado em sentar na mesa da outra casa? E logo no primeiro dia de aula! Que exemplo vai dar aos menores!

- É mas depois eles veriam e acabariam por se acostumar, melhor agora né.

- Hunf! Ainda acho errado. - Enfiou um pão de abobora inteiro na boca e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Minha vontade era falar "é irmão isso que dá gostar de gente comprometida".

Acho que é um mal de família gostar de quem não podemos gostar!

Estava no final da refeição quando a diretora Mcgonagall fez sinal para Albus, Rose e eu nos aproximarmos. Como não sou monitora nem nada, estranhei e até confirmei se era comigo mesma.

- Aqui está a senha do seu salão comunal queridos! – A primeira senha do ano sempre vem da diretora, as outras eles dois pegam sempre com a coordenadora da Grifinória. Mas dar para mim foi novidade. – Senhorita Potter, por favor você poderia pegar aquele livro sobre transfigurações de seres vivos racionais que lhe incumbi de ler nessas férias e levar aos aposentos do professor Lupin? Estávamos aqui em uma interessante conversa sobre o tema e ele ainda não tinha visto o ponto de vista desse autor.

- Claro Diretora! – Respondi sorrindo, já ia me afastar quando ela me chamou. – Edward também será meu pupilo agora junto com a senhorita, ele obviamente no modo avançado em busca do titulo de mestre de transfiguração. Espero que não se importe de ter algumas lições ministradas em conjunto com ele, infelizmente não terei tempo para sempre dar em separado para ambos.

- Que isso Diretora Mc! Será uma honra estar junto com os dois maiores no assunto que eu conheço!

- Menina já falei para não me chamar assim! – Repreendeu a diretora de forma risonha.

- Beleza, desculpa ai!

Sai saltitante para o salão comunal, sei que logo iria acabar o jantar e por isso mesmo me foi entregue o papel antes, assim não fico nos corredores fora do horário permitido.

Peguei o grosso livro e reduzi até caber no bolso da blusa branca, corri até o espelho e prendi meu cabelo em duas maria-chiquinhas baixas e passei um gloss labial transparente. Fiquei satisfeita, sei lá pelo menos para mim ficou bom.

Depois corri para sair do salão comunal antes que alguém voltasse e me encaminhei para aonde sabia ser a sala de transfiguração, o ambiente privado do professor ficava atrás da sala. Retirei a blusa de frio a amarrando na cintura e ficando somente com a blusa branca extremamente colada com o livro dentro do bolso quase explodindo. Respirei fundo por duas vezes e bati na porta.

Mas nada me prepararia para o que estava a minha frente. Teddy Lupin só de calça social.

Pausa importante para comentar sobre a deliciosa tatuagem de um lobo que ele tem na lateral da cintura subindo para as costas. Aquela tatuagem faz exatamente o caminho que eu queria fazer agora ao abraçar.

- Er... Atrapalho? – Pergunto sorrindo e apontando para o fato dele não estar todo vestido, graças ao bom Merlin!

- Não, de forma alguma, só estava colocando pijama! – E como para provar isso ele me abraça apertado e eu me estico toda para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e sentir aquele corpo forte apertado contra o meu. – Hey minha menina, e a boa educação que Tia Gina lhe deu em? Aonde foi parar o boa noite professor Lupin?!

Dei um tapa nele me afastando um pouco.

- Vai te catar Teddy! Professor Lupin só na sala de aula!

- Achei que só me veria como professor agora! – Ele disse jogando charme enquanto se encostava no batente da porta mas sem me largar. – Afinal foi até a mesa dos professores e nem falou comigo!

- Retardado, eu só não fui por que a Mcgonagall me mandou vir aqui mais tarde!

- Oh! – Ele levou a mão ao peito teatralmente como se fosse atingido por um feitiço, se afastou caindo na poltrona atrás dele. – Achei que tinha vindo ver seu amigo por livre e espontânea vontade! Mas não! Só veio por que mandaram! Oh! Fui traído!

Cai na gargalhada apoiando as mãos no joelho e olhando de viés para ele, pude notar que ele olhava para o agora avantajado decote, aproveitei para me espreguiçar mostrando meu umbigo e barriga lisinha.

- Ah Teddy, viajei de trem o dia todoooo. – Coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça para evidenciar a pouca curva do meu corpo pueril. – Dá um desconto vai!

Ele não respondeu, parecia meio perdido em pensamento, comecei a caminhar até ele me abaixando a sua altura.

- Teddy?

- Ok, ok, dessa vez passa! – Disse balançando a cabeça e eu controlei o sorriso que queria sair. – O que a diretora queria?

Sentei no colo dele cruzando as pernas.

- Estamos abusadas hoje em?- Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha mas me ajudando a equilibrar no colo me segurando pela cintura, ótimo sinal.

- Não, estamos cansadas mesmo... - Resmunguei mas sorri de lado piscando para deixá-lo confuso e de dentro do pequeno bolsinho do decote retirei o livro como quem não quer nada, depois ergui minha perna a apoiando no braço da poltrona e tirando de dentro da meia a varinha fazendo o livro crescer para o descomunal livro imenso. – O livro que vocês comentaram estava comigo para eu ler nas férias, devia trazer para você, pelo visto será tema da próxima lição de transfiguração que teremos.

Ele levou novamente um tempo para responder pegando o livro e colocando no colo entre mim e ele por fim voltando os olhos para mim.

- Então a mocinha terá aulas junto comigo é?!

- Sim! – Disse toda orgulhosa. – Mas as suas serão bem mais avançadas.

- Sua monstrinha inteligente! – Começou a me fazer cocegas e eu a me contorcer no seu colo virando de costas e levantei num salto ajeitando a roupa, mas deixando de proposito o decote desajeitado que com a brincadeira agora mostrava meu sutiã rosado. – Sério agora preciso ir!

- Ok eu te levo até a porta.

Ele levantou ainda carregando o livro no colo, pelo visto queria mesmo o livro esse Teddy, realmente amava o que fazia!

- Tchau minha menina! – Ele disse, mas eu queria mais contato com ele, precisava disso por isso puxei o rosto dele para baixo e beijei sua bochecha quase na boca.

- Tchau Teddy! Sonha comigo! – Disse sorrindo inocente e saindo.

Quando já tinha virado o corredor me permiti encostar na parede e rir levando a mão a boca.

Ele podia até não gostar de mim, isso ainda era uma duvida, mas que não era imune a mim ele não era!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Contra-ataque.

Acordei empolgadíssima como há muito tempo não acordava, dançava pelo quarto toda contente atraindo olhar estranho de todas as minhas colegas. O que me rendeu mais risada somente risadas ainda mais altas, tomei um delicioso banho passando creme por toda a pele e resolvi prender meu cabelo em uma trança embutida de lado enquanto vestia meus sempre largos uniformes. Coloquei no ouvido um aparelho trouxa que tia Mione me deu onde toca musicas e encantei para funcionar na escola por magia, estava tocando as esquisitonas no ultimo volume.

Quando desci para o Salão comunal, afim de esperar o Hugo dançando toda feliz e era impressão minha ou estavam me olhando com um leve desejo no olhar por parte do time de quadribol?

Aquilo me olhando com desejo era mesmo a Emilly? Mas ela é uma menina!

Mas em?!

- Meu deus priminha! – Disse Hugo olhando de cima a baixo do meu corpo. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, só parece mais com uma garota.

- Deixa te contar um segredinho, pequeno gigante. Sou uma menina.

Eu o olhei de esguio dando um tapa em sua nuca. Sentamos esperando o berrador. Não sei por que os meus tios e meu pai iam tomar café da manhã após aprontar. É certeza de um berrador a caminho, para quê esse trabalho e mico público?

Depois de uma carta da minha mãe, avisando para eu tentar ser mais sutil e de um berrador imenso de tia Mione fomos para a aula, mas nem o berrador da minha tia ia me tirar a alegria do peito.

Afinal Teddy gostava de mim.

Sabe, isso foi o meu sonho desde minha mais tenra infância.

Como não ficar completamente boba, apaixonada com isso? Era tão intenso e tão perfeito saber que todo aquele homem me olhava com olhar mais do que de uma simples criança, era perfeito saber que por mais difícil que as coisas fossem, eu poderia saber que não estou sozinha no mundo. Mesmo distantes, nós estamos próximos.

Não vi as aulas da manhã passarem e isso parecia insignificante. Mesmo consciente do olhar dos demais em mim os ignorei, por que me notar agora que já não desejo mais ser vista? Lembraram que os Potter's têm mais do que dois filhos?

Entrei no salão principal sentindo um calor subir pelo estomago como se um monstro bem quente estivesse ali contorcendo-se feliz, principalmente quando de relance vi Teddy na mesa me olhando fixamente, sorri doce para ele e acenei, depois mandei um oi para a Victória e me sentei de forma a enxergar a mesa sem esforço só com a intenção poder olha-lo sempre que desejava.

Se a manhã mal vi passar a tarde parecia se arrastar, desejava o fim do dia logo para enfim no final dele me esgueirar ao logradouro de Teddy e poder finalmente conversar com ele, e quem sabe fazer aquele cabeça dura notar o que estava bem a nossa vista e o que seus olhos, seu corpo, sua mente mostravam tão claramente para mim no dia anterior.

Caso fosse uma menininha boba apaixonado poderia sim pensar que aquilo não passou de uma ilusão da minha mente, mas felizmente eu era inteligente demais para meu próprio bem e posso não ter a menor experiência com o sexo oposto mas da para notar quando algo é diferente ou mesmo raciocinar as diferenças claras.

Como ele pode ser tão cabeça dura! Sei que ele vai contra argumentar e também já estou preparada para isso, afinal não quase fui mandada para a Sonserina a toa.

Mas o próprio chapéu falou que eu tinha mais coragem do que inteligência.

Quando finalmente deu o final da aula não me aguentei e sai correndo, ouvindo só descontarem 5 pontos da Grifinória. Depois consigo isso de volta em alguma aula.

Corri para o quarto e cacei de dentro da minha mochila minha blusa do tamanho menor a vestindo colocando o pulôver da escola por cima em conjunto com a capa. Fui até o banheiro e vi que a trança estava levemente desfeita com uns fios saindo por ela, peguei água umedeci os mesmo e passei uma poção fixante de uma das garotas do quarto, depois enrolei os fios fazendo finos cachos, com as mechinhas soltas durante o dia.

Entrei no Salão e meu sorriso diminuiu alguns pontos ao notar que Teddy não estava na mesa dos professores, mas logo voltou maior, afinal era um ótimo sinal de que ele estava na sala dele.

Corri para a cozinha e peguei uma cesta de comida e a encolhi até caber em minha mochila depois parti para o corredor da sala de Teddy. Iriamos Jantar juntos.

Bati na porta tentando dar meu sorriso mais inocente possível, afim de evitar que ele não abri-se.

Confesso que depois esperei que não tivesse aberto mesmo. Victória vestida somente com a blusa dele que passou o dia todo abriu com um Teddy a abraçando por trás de calça que abriram a porta para mim.

Nunca na minha vida a vontade que eu tinha foi de chorar tão forte fiquei rubra de raiva e abaixei a cabeça para não presenciar mais a cena virei de costas levando a mão aos olhos para tentar impedir as lágrimas de vir.

- LILY! DESCULPA PRIMINHA UM MINUTO! - Gritou Victória pelo visto também surpresa. – Não sai dai!

Ela completou antes de fechar a porta.

Como se eu tivesse forças para mexer um único musculo. Mas precisava me recompor, não podia deixar transparecer, peguei a varinha fazendo um feitiço que vovó ensinou para secar o chão no rosto para tirar toda e qualquer evidência de choro.

Nota mental, não foi muito inteligente por que meu rosto ficou extremamente seco inclusive os olhos e precisei piscar umas três vezes para voltar à lubrificação natural.

Mas pelo menos não estava mais com cara de choro. A tempos alias, por que no instante seguinte Victória abria a porta agora de calças e aquele Lupin maldito de Blusa.

- Eu... eu volto outra hora. – Disse completamente sem vontade de ficar ali, mas a mão delicada de Victória me segurou.

- Que isso Lily, se veio aqui por algo importante né, se não nem teria vindo de noite, teria procurado o Teddy durante a aula. – Victória falou já me puxando para dentro e sorrindo de forma brilhante. – Fica tranquila não atrapalhou nada não.

- É já tínhamos acabado. – Teddy disse me olhando dentro dos olhos com um sorriso de lado, como que para provar um ponto para mim. Mas o olhar dele estava em um azul intenso e opaco, ele não estava feliz, pelo contrário estava bem dolorido.

- Ai Teddy! – Disse Victória rindo sentando-se em um sofá que tinha ao lado da poltrona e que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Então, o que a trouxe aqui Lily? – Perguntou Teddy com um sorriso ainda mais sacana sentando ao lado de Victória a abraçando possessivamente pela cintura. – Pode dizer na frente da Victória, sabe.

Aquilo além de me machucar estava me decepcionando tanto, Teddy claramente a estava a usando para me afetar, estava usando do relacionamento deles para me afastar dele.

Quem ele pensa que é para usar minha prima assim? Era a MINHA PRIMA porra!

Ela não era uma qualquer, ela era uma moça descente batalhadora que namorava ele ha anos! Mas não, ele estava lá claramente a usando para me afetar.

Mais que doía por ver ele com outra, isso doía, mas era uma dor que já estava calejada, estava decepcionada. Muito.

- Lily?- perguntou Victória preocupada, e isso me doeu ainda mais de raiva. – Você está bem?

- Ai! Desculpa me perdi aqui lembrando de algo! Mas então eu vi que não estavam na janta, ai sabia que se não estavam lá é por que estavam juntos, então pensei em trazer janta para vocês e comermos os três juntos. – Ok era a maior mentira do mundo, mas ela não precisava saber. Vi o sorriso de Teddy diminuir um pouco. – Olha só encolhi a cesta pera q vou pegar.

Abri a mochila e tirei de lá uma cesta pequena que aumentei magicamente.

- Oh que gracinha! Muito obrigada Lily! - disse Victoria sempre elegante. – Então vou colocar a mesa para comermos. Venha Teddy me ajudar.

Quando os vi sair coloquei as pernas sobre a poltrona e abracei minhas pernas deitando a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

Pensando na situação ridícula que me encontrava sentia meu olho lacrimejar, mas não era o momento para isso, portanto me pus a olhar o ambiente que era de Teddy, era a quarta vez que entrava ali e nunca tinha realmente analisado.

As paredes tinham todas sido mudadas para uma aparência de paredes de madeira bem aconchegante, a sala aonde eu estava era espaçosa onde na frente ficava uma poltrona velha que estava sentada. A nossa poltrona.

De frente, do outro lado da sala uma longa e rustica mesa de estudo que havia sido de seu pai. Ao lado da poltrona um sofá de dois lugares e entre elas uma lareira atrás do sofá como que dividindo o ambiente existia uma simples mesa de jantar e um armário e na parede de trás duas portas, uma deveria ser o banheiro e a outra o quarto.

As paredes estavam carregadas de fotos da nossa família de todas as épocas, levantei caminhando até a lareira e sozinha no meio dela no beiral existia uma foto nossa, minha e dele do ano novo do ano passado quando visitamos meu tio na Romênia, atrás de nós um dragão rabo córneo dormia.

Aquela foi uma visita especial.

Uma mão delicada tocou em meu ombro me chamando e vi Victória sorrindo doce para mim.

- Venha querida.

Sorri de volta e caminhamos a mesa.

Tentei jogar minha mente longe enquanto comíamos fazendo questão de narrar os planos para a travessura dos coockies e depois de como foram, a bronca da diretora, a cara de minha mãe e o berrador.

Eu precisava falar o tempo todo, faze-los rir e assim ninguém notar minha tristeza e dor. Depois que dei um tempo para comerem (por que obviamente não relei na comida, não estava com fome) falei que estava tarde e parti.

Victória como sempre e com elegância avisou que podia ficar mais e que não estava tarde, mas decidi dar minha cartada final para cima de Teddy e disse que sabia que o casal deseja mais momentos a sós.

Saindo dali, corri como quem foge da cruz até parar do lado do banheiro da murta que geme fui até o final de lá entrei numa sala a trancando e abafando o som para enfim chorar.

Me encolhi em posição fetal e me deixei chorar sem medo de soar ridícula, permiti explodir minhas lagrimas de frustração, espera nunca mais vê-los juntos, mas mesmo assim eu vi e muito, também me doía ver a forma com que Teddy teve a capacidade de usar ela dessa forma baixa.

Precisava agir.

Sempre fui parecida com minha mãe, mas acho que tenho a urgência do meu pai em nunca deixar para depois.

Fui que nem um furacão para o salão comunal e agora todos voltaram a me ignorar.

Vai entender.

Peguei minha vassoura que meu pai tinha me dado para jogarmos em casa, mas eu sempre a trazia para a escola e jogava com meus primos peguei minha capa, montei na vassoura e parti caçando entre as janelas da área onde Teddy morava aonde ele estaria.

Achei a janela do quarto dele em pouco tempo, e como suspeitei ele estava dormindo sozinho. De verdade ele somente a usou antes para me fazer ciúmes.

Bom mas não sou neta de James Potter, sobrinha dos gêmeos e filha da minha mãe a toa.

Ele estava lá deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e parecia pensar perdido.

Vi uma oportunidade perfeita! Ergui minha varinha e murmurei;

- _Petrificus total! _–Um segundo depois ele estava completamente duro, então calmamente abri a janela e entrei no quarto dele ainda de capa cheguei abri a porta e vi que não tinha ninguém mesmo, por garantia.

Voltei-me para ele deitado e retirei a capa.

E via os olhos dele me seguindo.

Sorri doce para ele. Aproxime-me da cama e pertinho dele retirei o pulôver mostrando a blusa colada que agora estava bem suada e marcada devido à correria. Ouso dizer que levemente transparente em certos pontos.

Apoiei meu pé em seu ombro dando a ele um pelo ângulo das minhas pernas e retirei calmamente um sapato e depois o outro.

Depois sentei em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do seu tronco, seus olhos cada vez mais verdes e surpresos, percebia a fúria por trás dos mesmos e a impossibilidade de falar.

Aquele total controle sobre ele, aquela vulnerabilidade do mesmo me excitava e acho que ele notou pela calça dele, por que mesmo petrificado deu para notar... reações. Ops!

Curvei meu corpo apoiando o cotovelo em seu tórax definido.

- Sabe Teddy, isso é uma punição, e não por você ter... ter... ENFIM!- Fiquei roxa e não estava nos meus planos ficar envergonhado. – Não, isso de você e ela me dói muito sabe? Me deixa triste e me da vontade de gritar e simplesmente sumir no ar pra a lua.

Disse sincera como sempre sou agora com ele deixando uma lágrima cair. Mas lembrei aonde queria chegar e balancei a cabeça voltando a falar agora com um sorriso diabólico Weasley na face.

- Não, isso estou calejada por mais que doa. O motivo de você estar nessa punição é por ter usado minha priminha assim. – Fiquei séria e o olhei bem profundamente dentro dos olhos dele mostrando que embora estivesse com ar de brincadeira ali o assunto era bem sério. – Eu amo você Teddy.

Finalmente disse e dizer isso me fez sorrir. Seus olhos iam saltar das orbitas a qualquer momento.

- E amo ha muito tempo, não lembro de um momento na minha vida que não o amei. Vou ser repetitiva mas acho que é porque você parece não ter me ouvido. Sabe por que mesmo te amando muito eu NUNCA fui contra seu namoro? Sabe por que te desejando e sonhando com você APOEI seu namoro? Sabe que mesmo querendo tomar poção para envelhecer e estar próxima a você, eu sempre me mantive distante?

Agora eu já chorava, não teve como evitar, mas mantive o olhar duro.

- Por que por te amar eu quero SEMPRE o melhor para você e até outro dia achava que o melhor era você com a Victória. Só que sei que não é, agora sei, você me deseja, você me quer e você GOSTA de mim. E por ISSO decidi tomar a atitude que você não teve coragem de tomar e agir.

Levantei o tronco e abri botão a botão lentamente da minha blusa mostrando meu sutiã de vassourinhas, tirei a camiseta, mas fiquei com a gravata.

- Você me tem Teddy sou toda sua, todo esse corpo é seu, toda essa alma é sua, você domina meus pensamentos meus desejos e meu tempo, não importa o hoje, o ontem, nem o amanhã sempre será só você.

Seguindo meus instintos não sei bem por que, ondulei meu corpo e ele grunhiu um arfar.

- Mas quero você por inteiro, não meio você, e quero fazer isso de consciência limpa. – Ondulei novamente meu corpo deitando sobre ele novamente deixando sua boca a milímetros da minha.

- Você só poderá tomar o que é seu por direito quando você se mostrar meu também. - Beijei seus lábios duros e desci os beijos pelo queixo e pescoço levando minha mão por de baixo de sua blusa e arranhando. – Mais que mostrar-se meu, você precisa mostrar-se merecedor de SER meu, por isso você irá parar de usar minha prima, que por mais orgulhosa que seja É MINHA prima e merece o respeito.

Segurei seu queixo com minhas duas mãos pequenas e olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos.

- Para não dizer que fui malvada, lhe darei um prazo de dois meses exatos para você cumprir com isso Lupin. – Dei um novo selinho mais longo roçando meus lábios nos dele. – Depois disso mesmo que eu cresça, mesmo que eu vire mulher. – Rebolei novamente e o vi girar os olhos em desespero resolvi continuar ondulando enquanto falava. – Não importa, mesmo que você termine com a Victória e venha correndo aos meus pés você NUNCA me terá. Não pertencerei a mais ninguém tão pouco, mas prefiro privar-me de ter alguém a ficar ao lado de alguém tão baixo, mas tão baixo que USA os outros, prefiro a solidão a ficar ao lado de covardes.

Olhei fria dentro dos olhos dele levantando vestindo o pulôver e os sapatos e de frente para ele retirei minha calcinha colocando sobre seu peito.

- Uma lembrancinha para você pensar bem, e talvez a única coisa que terá de mim.

Vesti a capa montei na vassoura e já fora do quarto o desencantei.

Ninguém brinca com minha família, e agora Teddy Lupin sabe disso.


	5. Chapter 5

Estava deitada na minha cama fazendo carinho em Lunático. Eram três da manhã e nada do sono vir, acho que virar a noite seria mais fácil, era oque eu faria afinal, isso se dava a minha mente não desligar dos problemas, ou melhor, do problema.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava agindo certo.

Que Victória não amava mais Teddy nem Teddy amava mais Victória é certo. Que Teddy podia negar até o fim dos tempos, mas me amava também é certo.

Mas isso não dava direito deu me intrometer no namoro deles. Mas eu o amava demais para vê-lo sofrer. Também tinha a Victória por quem tinha um carinho especial também.

Desci para o salão comunal e me joguei na poltrona de frente a lareira já a muito apagada, Lunático pulou no meu colo.

- Preciso de conselhos, e você não tem como me dar... – Chamei meu tinteiro, pena e pergaminho e me pus a escrever.

"_HeyMon!_

_Como estão as coisas ai? Como vão papai e James?_

_Estou precisando de conselhos da senhora, acho que vai soar estranho pedir esses conselhos para a mãe, a maioria pede para as amigas, mas bom não tenho nenhuma amiga suficientemente intima para que eu possa confiar perguntar essas coisas. _

_Você sabe que nunca fui uma das pessoas mais normais do mundo! Então por favor, não conte para meu pai essa carta sim? Sei que a senhora é criativa. Crie uma boa desculpa para a carta._

_Eu gosto de ..._

Parei, eu não sabia o que escrever. Teddy não era um garoto, nem um menino, era um homem, mas não posso chama-lo de homem. Bom o jeito vai ser chamar de menino. Bom todos os homens tem um menino dentro de si, não é?

_Eu gosto de um menino, acho que sempre gostei dele, eu nem sei bem ao certo quando percebi que gostava, o sentimento sempre estava aqui. Mas ele também sempre teve uma namorada e me mantive muito bem assistindo essa relação à distância. _

_Só que ai eu descobri que eles não se gostam mais, começo a me perguntar se um dia se gostaram alias. _

_Ai que a coisa complica, mãe._

Não, era complexo desde o começo mas bom, a minha duvida era a partir dai.

_Não consegui mais me controlar e ficar distante, afinal ele era o amor da minha vida e estava com outra e ambos se fariam infelizes._

_Eu cheguei nele e o coloquei contra a parede, e ele não pode negar minhas afirmativas, e nesse momento notei que ele realmente tinha interesse em mim! Eu nunca fiquei tão realizada quanto fiquei ao notar isso, e estava tão claro que ele não precisava dizer nada para eu notar. Já não era mais coisas da minha cabeça._

_Mas em compensação ele jogou bem baixo e usou do namoro deles na minha frente para me ferir. _

_Eu não aceitei ele usar alguém assim e intervi, e exigi que ele terminasse para que um dia tivesse chance de me ter. _

_No entanto, agora eu me sinto como um rato, estou tão confusa! Não sei se agi certo intervindo dessa forma, não sei se agi certo em deixar meu coração guiar. _

_Preciso do colo de mãe._

_Beijos _

_Sua descabeçada e preferida filha_

_Lilian Luna Potter"_

Subi para meu quarto me trocando já com as vestes da escola, peguei minha mochila e carta e parti para o corujal, lá peguei uma coruja simples dando a carta para ela.

Estava de saída quando lembrei de um combinado antigo com meu tio George.

"_Oi titio!_

_Tudo bom?_

_Como vamos lidar com a encomenda? O senhor me entrega furtivamente em Hogsmead ou vem pelo correio? Hugo quer saber se pode nos fornecer água do lago Chichicaca._

_Beijos _

_Da sua sobrinha mais louca._

_LilyPoty"_

Procurei por Lunático a minha volta ele não estava, deve ter ido atrás da Mamade Noor , aquele gato não ganhou o nome de lunático a toa, ele realmente é meio louquinho.

Olhei para meu relógio já eram quase cinco e meia da manhã, caminhei para o Salão Principal a fim de esperar a hora da refeição, sentei-me na mesa e passei a estudar poções no livro avançado de Albus que roubei.

Em minha defesa ele não usa mesmo e o livro do sexto ano é muito mais interessante que o do quarto.

Enquanto pesquisava junto ao livro de herbologia a importância de bromélias da Tunísia para a poção do sono, Hugo senta do meu lado.

- CARA MIA!- Berra me abraçando pelo ombro.

- PORRA HUGO! – Berro de volta colocando a mão no coração e rindo. – Você quase me matou do coração.

- Senhorita Potter! – Advertiu a diretora Mcgonagall de sua mesa e foi então que levantei a cabeça e vi que já estava na hora do café da manhã e o salão estava cheio.

Caramba! Nem senti o tempo passar. Olhei pro lado e Hugo lia minhas observações no livro concentrado puxando um pergaminho e comparando com as próprias anotações.

- Amore mio, você não ia surgir empolgado se fosse só sobre poções, está com oque nessa mente criativa? – Perguntei me servindo de suco de abobora e muffins sobre os livros mesmo. – Já sabe como resolveremos o problema da vigilância em nossa investida de Hallowen?

Sim eu falo de boca cheia voando farelo para todos os lados e fazendo as trigêmeas Thomas me olharem com nojo. Elas são tão intragáveis quanto minha mãe fala que a mãe Patil era em seu tempo.

Mostrei a língua com a comida para elas que levantaram revoltadas.

- Seu trasgo!

Sorri sacana em resposta. Hugo gargalhava do meu lado.

- Meu deus, você é impossível.

- Eu sei! Agora para de enrolar e desembucha.

- Você pediu pro tio George a água?

- Sim

- Então cara mia, quando chegar a resposta eu explico.

- Filho da puta! Vai me deixar na duvida?

- Deixa sua tia fora disso né? – Ele fez uma careta pelo palavrão. – Mas é serio, sem a resposta não tem como explicar.

Vejo duas corujas me sobrevoarem e sorrio de lado.

- Então se prepara para a explicação, por que a resposta está vindo ai.

Três cartas caíram na minha mão, duas da minha mãe e uma do meu tio George. Guardei as da minha mãe na mochila para ler depois e me preocupei só com a do tio George, Hugo saltitava do meu lado louco para saber o que continha.

"_Meus sobrinhos orgulho!_

_A encomenda é grande de mais para enviar por correio, me encontrem daqui a três dias à meia-noite no lugar de sempre em Hogsmead. E quanto a sua pergunta, Huguinho querido da mamãe, levarei também essa noite a água, agora você me colocará a par do motivo de precisar dela, fiquei curioso._

_Abraços _

_Do seu tio mais lindo e poderoso._

_George Weasley"_

Sorri vitoriosa para Hugo, que sorriu de volta para mim.

- Será que o Filch sabe pescar? Quem sabe uma pesca noturna. – Hugo disse e eu ri junto já entendendo a ideia.

- Perfeito, mas como faremos a entrada na festa então? Afinal como bons anfitriões precisamos planejar bem. – Eu respondi. Sim nós íamos dar uma festa clandestina de hallowen, e as nossas festas sempre eram de arromba. – Vassouras?

- Obviamente, cara mia.

Só fui ler as cartas da minha mãe quando estava na aula de Runas Antigas.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Estamos morrendo de saudade de você e seu irmão, sabia? Sinto saudades de todos de baixo das minhas asas. _

_**Você parece sua mãe falando isso Gin,**_

_Você está reclamando do carinho que minha mãe sempre lhe concedeu Potter?_

_**De forma alguma meu grande amor.**_

_Conversamos depois sobre isso! _

_Enfim querida, antes do seu pai me interromper e ficar aqui me abraçando e tomando minha pena para escrever na carta, eu ia dizendo que espero todos aqui em casa nas festas, convenci mamãe a fazer a reunião esse ano aqui, e Merlin sabe como convencer dona Molly foi difícil._

_**Isso é verdade, foi preciso James falar que vai apresentar a misteriosa namorada para ela concordar.**_

_Portanto como preciso da sua ajuda convenci a diretora a te liberar dois dias antes. _

_**Oque me lembra que a senhorita está com a minha capa de invisibilidade. O que anda aprontando com a minha capa? **_

_Harry, você aprontava bem mais que ela com a capa._

_**Por isso mesmo! Eu lembro bem como aprontávamos juntos com aquela capa enquanto **__**amassávamos**__**conversávamos no armário de vassouras! Não quero isso para minha menininha!**_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_**Tchau minha princesinha, cuide-se muito bem e tente aprontar o menos possível.**_

_Tchau meu anjo! _

_Com amor _

_Papai e mamãe."_

Eu ria sem parar lendo a carta dos meus pais. Adoro essa relação deles queria um dia ser igual. Podia imaginar claramente a cena, mamãe sempre recebia as cartas na cama logo de manhã então provável que papai estivesse ao lado e quando ela passou a responder ficou roubando a pena para escrever junto, e ainda mais provável que foi ele que impediu ela de retirar as observações.

A letra da minha mãe é delicada feminina e bem redonda já a do meu pai assemelha-se a escritos pré-históricos.

"_Lily querida,_

_Ai minha menina cresce a cada dia, eu fiquei encantada de ver que entrou na fase dos meninos, vai ser muita confusão linda, sempre é, mas também sei que você sempre foi uma menina centrada então com certeza será muito feliz._

_Engraçado eu falar para a menina que me faz receber cartas semanais da MCgonagall que essa mesma pessoa é centrada. _

_Você é toda especial minha linda, acho que por isso mesmo um gostar não seria só um gostar não é?_

_Bom, como mãe eu sempre lhe disse que você deve sempre seguir seu coração e buscar nunca desrespeitar ou magoar ninguém no processo, principalmente você mesma. _

_Portanto minha querida, por mais que você estivesse agindo por seu coração e tentando fazer o certo, você sabe e eu sei, que o que fez foi MUITO errado. _

_Querida, você é uma benção com uma genialidade incrível e portanto, conseguir racionalizar as atitudes e buscar entre todas as opções de caminhos a seguir é fácil, principalmente ver entre esses caminhos quais os que seriam melhor para você. _

_Nós sabemos que não foi nada certo fazer isso, afinal interferiu diretamente no relacionamento de outras pessoas. _

_Se fosse o caso contrario, alguém se metendo no seu relacionamento azarações iriam voar (alias já te contei do uso prático do feitiço anti-bicho-papão? Funciona que é uma maravilha!)_

_O que eu ia dizendo?_

_Ah sim! _

_Não é certo de forma alguma intervir no relacionamento dos outros, e se suas análises estiverem erradas e existir uma centelha de amor ali, você pode ter agido muito errado. _

_Se ele gosta mesmo de você, se você gosta mesmo dele, demonstre, não precisa se atirar a ele, não precisa armar esquemas, isso querida não condiz com você. _

_Demonstre e mostre que ele pode perder se não acelerar_

_(funcionou com seu pai)_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Certo, agora que já fiz meu papel de mãe posso ser sincera?_

_Não se condene pelo que fez, está feito não tem volta, só tenta não fazer isso de novo, e agora caso ele termine, e portanto prove que realmente gosta de você._

_Vá a luta! Por que você é poderosa, ruiva e minha filha! _

_E a gente SEMPRE consegue o que quer. _

_(principalmente se ele for um moreno, alegre, aventureiro e de óculos)._

_Beijos,_

_Da mãe mais linda e perfeita do universo."_

Ai que saudade da minha mãe! Tão espontânea e tão ela mesma. Como não ama-la.

Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa e baguncei meus cabelos afundando a cabeça na mesa, é eu fiz merda.

Cagada completa.

Mas como sempre ouço dizer, (Hugo diz) quando você faz um fiasco, afunde-se no seu fiasco entre em depressão sofra chore contemple respire fundo . Por cinco minutos, depois feche a pagina e jogue isso no lixo para seguir em frente.

E foi o que eu fiz, seguindo o que meu gêmeo perdido sempre diz, me permiti ficar afundada no meu drama até o final da aula para enfim erguer a cabeça no final e sair sorridente e feliz por ai descabelada e com cara de choro, mas feliz, afinal tinha uma chance agora.

A partir dai fiz o que mais gosto, que é prestar atenção nas aulas e na hora de praticar, tentar ir além do que pedem, conseguir oque pedem é o esperado ir além é espetacular. Eu sou espetacular.

É, meu ego é grande demais para meu corpinho, mas e dai?

Sai das aulas sem a menor fome e sem vontade de encarar Teddy, Victória e todo o resto daquela confusão por isso fui direito para meu salão comunal com meus muitos livros, roubados da biblioteca da tia Mione, para planejar a travessura que íamos fazer de Hallowen essa semana.

Pouco depois Hugo me encontrou trazendo consigo um prato cheio de batatas fritas.

- Oh! Obrigada Amore Mio! - Digo olhando feliz para as batatas.

- Chega pra lá seu trasgo! São minhas!- Ele abraça elas protetor.

- Mas você já jantou?! – Montei nas costas dele mantendo meu tom ameno.

- Claro, são as pós jantar só para petiscar! -

Eu o olhei com a maior cara de indignada que consegui.

- Não me olhe assim, parece minha mãe quando eu e papai estamos comendo. – Roubei uma batata sobre seu ombro e ele com todo aquele tamanho me jogou no sofá de novo com uma mão só.

- Deve ser por que vocês são igualmente esfomeados! – Deitei sobre a mesa para pegar outra batata e ganhei um tapa na mão.

- Rose também é. - Ele justifica depois coloca três batatas de uma vez na boca.

- Isso não elimina sua anomalia por comida. – Roubei outra batata. - Como anda seu feitiço "_levi corpus_"?

- Quatro pessoas.

- Certo isso dá umas dez aboboras.

- Depende, com ou sem recheio?

- Com né besta!

- seis então.

- Tsc, frangote, aumente ai para pelo menos dez.

- Considere feito anã. Então deduzo que você ficará com os de transformação.

- Alguma duvida? – Pergunto anotando coisas e fazendo rabiscos do que estava planejando, precisava da imagem mais exata possível na minha mente.

- Você faz o amplificador? – Pergunta Hugo também sem levantar a cabeça do próprio pergaminho enquanto a outra mão pousava sobre um livro o lendo pela metodologia desenvolvida pela mãe.

- Se você cuidar dos fogos. – Mudo pro outro desenho, da outra situação que estávamos cuidando

- Isso será completamente... – Digo olhando para todos os pergaminhos e sorrindo diabólica.

- Perfeito! – Hugo completa do meu lado passando os braços sobre meus ombros. – Se tudo der errado, ainda por cima vou ter uma estadia com minha enfermeirinha gostosa.

Dou um tapa no ombro dele.

- Se quiser, cuido disso agora.

- Não! Precisa ser algo grandioso para ela prestar atenção em mim, me admirar.

Dou risada balançando a cabeça.

- Sou louco, mas sou um louco genial. – Com um movimento de varinhas de Hugo todos os livros somem

- E com um ego pequeno que só vendo. – Respondo e com um movimento todos os pergaminhos e novos limpos surgem no lugar.

-Como se o seu fosse menor. – Ele fala me erguendo uma sobrancelha fazendo surgir os livros do nosso ano.

- Nunca amore mio! – mais um movimento meu e todos eles abrem nas páginas marcadas com deveres.

- Eu sei cara mia.

Foi somente três dias depois que pude arranjar tempo para responder a minha mãe.

"_A mais gostosa ruiva, vulgo Mon!_

_Será que pirar e desejar arrancar cabeças é válido? Ele ainda não terminou com ela._

_Será que ele vai mon? _

_POXA! Eu senti no beijo que agente deu que ele gostava de mim! Eu vi os olhares dele quando eu chupei pirulito de uma forma nada descente! Eu notei o quão preocupado ele é comigo quando ele pensou que eu não comia mais. _

_Por que raios ele prefere ficar preso naquele relacionamento falido, onde só estão juntos por comodidade. _

_Será que ele não deseja terminar?_

_Será que sonhei tudo aquilo? Todo aquele olhar, toda aquela excitação toda a forma quase doente que me olhou os dias seguintes depois deu dar minha calcinha a ele?_

_Beijos!_

_Lily, a mulher desesperada."_

Depois de mandar a carta vesti minha capa sobre eu e Hugo e partirmos com o mapa do maroto em direção a Hogsmead, encontramos com meu tio no pub.

- Mas vocês nem disfarçam tirando o uniforme! – Diz meu tio nos olhando e rindo.

- Para que? A Rosmera é um anjo e nos encoberta!

- Ela diz que lembramos o avô da Lily. – Hugo explica dando os ombros.

- Então meninos, aqui está a encomenda. – Meu tio passa para nós uma caixa enorme. – Espero que usem conforme combinamos, afinal esses produtos ai, não foram nada baratos viu!

- Eu sei tiozinho, se isso não promover sua loja aqui em Hogsmead e o novo esquema de catálogos, eu mesma vou reembolsar você! - respondo tomando um gole da minha cerveja amanteigada

Ele bateu nos nossos ombros.

- Eu sei, por isso são meu orgulho! Oficialmente meus primeiros revendedores autorizados.

- Você sabe, que quase mais da metade dos seus produtos são proibidos em Hogswarts, o que nos torna seus primeiros revendedores autorizados clandestinos? - Comenta Hugo e todos gargalhamos.

- Não importa títulos!

- Sim lucros! – Dissemos os três juntos e caímos na gargalhada.

- Ai meninos, fazia tempo que ninguém completava minhas falas assim. – Tio diz com um ar saudosista do seu irmão perdido, balança a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, tirando uma garrafa grande de cinco litros de sua mochila. – Hugo aqui sua água. Mas para o que vai usar?

- Ué para ensinar um novo hobbie a Filch, um que o manterá extremamente ocupado.

- Qual? – o sorriso sacana do meu tio mostrava que ele gostava do raciocínio.

- Pescar. – Hugo diz acompanhando meu tio no sorriso.

- Menino, você é diabólico. Adoro isso!

- Precisamos de uma distração e bloqueio para nossa festa de hallowen. – Comento orgulhosa de Huguinho.

- Ai ai, sinto que quando vocês se formarem, Hogwarts vai sentir saudades de você. – Ele diz terminando a própria cerveja.

- Esperamos que não, e que até lá uma quarta geração de marotos saídos da nossa família esteja ativa tio.

- Merlin te ouça menino! – Diz Tio. – Preciso ir, Angelina me espera para produzirmos essa quarta geração.

- Vai lá tio! – Nos dissemos juntos rindo, pagamos a Rosemera e partimos para Hogwarts agora deixando as encomendas cobertas pela capa e andando de olho no mapa para não encontrar com ninguém nos corredores.

No outro dia de manhã minha mãe me respondeu de uma forma um tanto quanto... Surpresa.

"_Lilian,_

_Menina! Oque você anda aprontando?! Pelo amor de Merlin! Que história é essa de dar calcinha?! Ele lhe beijou ainda namorando a menina?! Vocês traíram a menina?! Eu espero que o pirulito seja um simples doce! _

_Meu bem você ainda é virgem? Ou eu precisarei urgente lhe levar a um medi-bruxo para mulheres?_

_.Beijos_

_Da sua mãe agora muito preocupada_"

Gargalhei com a carta e resolvi fazer um joguinho com ela a deixando nervosa até de noite quando pude responder.

Eu sei que não é convencional ter esse tipo de conversa com as mães, mas bom, eu não confio nas meninas, geralmente elas só querem falar de meninos mesmo, o tempo todo, então não tenho muita paciência para elas, eu gosto de estudar, gosto de fazer traquinagens, de conversar sobre quadribol e sobre o campeonato de luta livre. Meus irmãos são meu amigos, Hugo é meu melhor amigo, a mais próxima é a Dominique, mas é irmã de Victória, não conseguiria conversar com ela.

Então sobra só mesmo minha mãe, portanto precisava perder a vergonha e conversar com ela mesmo.

"_Neurótica e inventiva Mãe,_

_Vou contar as duas histórias direito._

_Primeiro para a história que você prontamente ignorou, a dele se preocupar comigo. _

_Eu passei três dias sem aparecer nas refeições para não vê-lo. Eu fazia todas as refeições na cozinha, e no quarto dia ele apareceu lá na cozinha para conferir se eu estava comendo mesmo, pois não podia ficar sem comer. _

Ok, nessa história dei uma modificada, afinal se falasse como de fato foi, ela logo se tocaria que ele não era aluno.

_A do pirulito foi com um doce SIM! Ele estava sentado de frente para mim em uma aula, e eu estava com muito tédio, até ai tudo normal. Até que para me distrair comecei a chupar um pirulito de framboesa tranquilamente, mas quando olhei para frente eu o vi literalmente babando com isso. Ai resolvi brincar, passei a chupar o pirulito com vontade brincando com a língua nele e o olhando direto nos olhos não o deixando desviar, ai por fim dei um beijinho na parte de cima e fui enfiando pelo biquinho até abocanhar todo. Ele levantou da sala e saiu na hora. _

_Eu não entendi muito bem por que na hora, afinal é só um pirulito, acho que deve ter visto oque posso fazer com a boca e pensado que beijo bem. O que a senhora acha? _

_Por fim o beijo eu o encontrei fora da aula, ou melhor fui atrás dele fora da aula, e quando coloquei ele na parede ele me negou o que afirmava sobre nossa atração ai fiquei muito puta e resolvi provar meu ponto o beijando, que correspondeu de uma forma, mãezinha, ele tem pegada, eu me sentia mole nos braços dele, foi ali que percebi que o amava mesmo sabe, eu pertencia a aqueles braços eu me sentia pela primeira vez na vida completa, era tão intenso tão perfeito que nada nesse mundo pode ser mais gostoso. Mas ai percebi que não podia deixar ele dominar assim, falei para ele que ele teve meu primeiro beijo e que logo me teria todo e eu seria só dele e sai. _

_Por fim a história da calcinha..._

_Acho que essa você não vai gostar._

_Mas vamos lá! Sou corajosa, sou uma leoa afinal!_

_Quando ele usou a namorada para fazer ciúmes em mim eu fiquei puta da vida. Resolvi me vingar, peguei a capa do papai e minha vassoura e conferi se o dormitório dele estava vazio só com ele._

Meia verdade não é uma mentira. Esse era meu novo lema nas cartas para minha mãe.

_De fora mesmo o petrifiquei, ai entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta depois tirei a capa e a blusa, montei nele e comecei a me mexer sobre ele pois percebi que ele ficou empolgado comigo ali e fui ameaçando e dizendo que ninguém brincava com os sentimentos dos outros assim, que não era justo comigo nem com ela, e que se ele me quisesse era para ele terminar com ela, e continuei me mexendo e falando colada nele, e completei falando que se não o fizesse em um mês para esquecer meu corpo pois mesmo que um dia terminasse com ela, eu nunca mais seria dele. Afinal ele precisa provar que merece meu amor. _

_E para comprovar meu ponto tirei minha calcinha (tomando o cuidado de não mostrar nada) e coloquei sobre o peito dele e falei que era uma lembrancinha para ele não esquecer. _

_Sai e desenfeiticei ele. _

_O que me leva de volta ao ponto que agora já faz uma semana e meia que fiz isso e nada dele terminar. NADA._

_Estou começando a achar que me precipitei, e que de fato não sente nada por mim e que a ama._

_Ai como essa duvida me mata! _

_Essa quebra de esperanças realmente dói, dói como nada antes doeu. _

_Beijos da sua desmiolada e ainda PURA filha. _

Encantei a carta só para minha mãe conseguir ler e enviei.

Na noite seguinte íamos eu e o Hugo aprontar nossa traquinagem em conjunto com tio George, e a pedido dele no meio da tarde colocamos quatro câmeras trouxas espalhadas pelo salão e as encantamos para funcionar e gravar.

Logo cedo Hagrid e Filch tinham decorado todo o salão para o Hallowen que estava próximo e portanto esse mês que antecede Hogwarts já fica enfeitado para a festa mais importante bruxa.

A noite, todos comiam felizes quando as dez aboboras espalhadas pelo salão ergueram-se revelando um corpo magro de esqueleto com ternos de risca de giz. Eram imensos com pernas e braços bem cumpridos

Começou então a tocar uma musica trouxa muito temática.

"This is Hallowen" do cantor Marilyn Manson . As abóboras estavam uma em pé em cada mesa incluindo os dos professores e, o resto espalhadas pelas paredes. Elas dançavam felizes abrindo as portas e dançando e fugindo dos encantos dos professores até o lado de fora.

Todos do colégio passaram a segui-las empolgadíssimos, virou uma gritaria e correria.

Do lado de fora dois pontos brilhantes dançavam no ar e foram ampliando de tamanho revelando ser eu e Hugo, eu vestida de Fada e ele de Elfo montados na vassoura em pé. Então as dez abóboras abandonaram os corpos que explodiram em dez bases para fogos de artificio que escreviam no céu.

"**Convidados para a maior festa de hallowen, **

**Preparem-se para os doces e travessuras!"**

- SENHOR WEASLEY! SENHORITA POTTER! - Berrava Mcgonagall. Mandamos beijinho saltando de cima vassoura causando um berro geral, por fim explodimos no ar em milhares de produtos das Genialidades Weasley

As abóboras flutuantes dançantes explodiram em mais fogos de artificio.

"**Traquinagem com fornecimento das Genialidades Weasley,**

**Procure já o seu revendedor autorizado!"**

Abracei Mcgonagall pelos ombros ainda fantasiada e cheia de glitter junto com o Hugo.

- Já sei já sei, para a diretoria.

Pegamos só um mês de detenção e estávamos proibidos de participar da festa de hallowen da escola. Como se isso fosse nos deter. Acho que a nossa próxima traquinagem vai nos dar um ano de detenção completo.

No outro dia, soubemos que os professores de Transfiguração e Feitiços tinham rompido o namoro.

Nunca sai de um café da manhã com melhor humor.

A noite após a detenção corri para os aposentos dele, mas estava tudo vazio.

Chutei a parede de frustração.

E no dia seguinte recebi uma carta da minha mãe.

"_Querida audaciosa filha._

_Mamãe ficou estarrecida com essa sua forma tão direta de agir. Você tem ótimos extintos!_

_Sobre o menino, bom você deu um mês para ele terminar, se o namoro é antigo como diz, ele precisa de um tempo para poder terminar. _

_Agora, garota, sobre o pirulito, certeza que ele não pensou no beijo querida, mas vou deixar você descobrir sozinha o que ele pensou na hora, só peço para ter paciência até descobrir. _

_Quando fizer mais coisas por favor comente pois você tem idéias ótimas! Só tome cuidado, filha para não ir com muita sede ao pote e ele confundir suas intenções. Dê a ele esse mês para ele pensar._

_Alias, você diz que o evita no salão principal, e ficou de frente a ele em uma aula, feitiços é a única disciplina onde ficamos frente a frente com outro aluno, ele portanto não é da sua casa, por favor não me diga que é um Sonserino, já foi complexo lidar com meu irmão quando Scorpius e Rose passaram a namorar, ou melhor, se for me diga! Pois preciso preparar seu pai. _

_Agora querida, tente essa noite conversar com sua prima Victória, ela deve estar péssima com o termino do namoro, embora todos nós já esperávamos depois daquela conversa na Toca. _

_Tente ajudar Teddy também, sei que são amigos, tente afasta-lo de pensar nisso, gosto muito dele, como um filho, e sei que de todos você é a mais próxima a ele. _

_Beijos de sua curiosa e bem intencionada Mãe (eu não devia estar te apoiando nessa loucura!)_

Ria com a carta da minha mãe, resolvi seguir seu conselho e passei o resto do mês tratando Teddy como se não tivéssemos nada entre nós, contudo pude notar que ele fugia de mim, bem como não mais dormia em Hogwarts, afinal claro que ele faria isso, ele sabia que sempre o buscava depois do jantar, então dormir em Hogwarts era dar brecha para eu aparecer.

Teddy, Teddy, você não escapa de mim.

Era exatamente o dia seguinte a completar um mês da nossa ultima conversa sozinhos. Tinha pedido a Hugo para pedir a Teddy que esperasse no intervalo para conversarem assuntos de homem.

Menti para Hugo falando que queria falar com Teddy sobre o termino do namoro , só que ele sempre fugia de mim, e por isso queria encurralar. Não era de todo mentira. Eu queria encurralar, e queria falar sobre o termino do namoro, mas não da forma que Hugo imaginava.

Estava sob a capa quando entrei na sala de aula quase vazia, esperando o ultimo aluno sair, vestia a minha micro saia e minha micro blusa bem como tinha passado brilho labial

Teddy elevou os objetos transformados e encaminhou-se para sua sala particular, sentei-me com as pernas levemente abertas balançando sobre a mesa e joguei meus braços para trás me apoiando nele

- Você! – Ele disse ao sair, sua expressão fechou. – Pensei ter deixado claro que não desejo nada com você!

- Calma Teddy, nem sabe o que vou falar... - Disse sem desmontar o sorriso, sabia que não seria fácil.

-Calma nada! Eu sei o que você vai falar, eu conheço você! – Ele se aproximou muito irritado me segurando pelo braço e me erguendo. – Vestida assim, com _esse _olhar para cima de mim! Eu sei bem oque você deseja Lilian, e não terá!

Travei minhas pernas sobre sua cintura e o segurei pela nunca fazendo carinho.

- Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo me diz outra Teddy, você esta transpirando, seus olhos entregam sua real vontade e seu corpo todo pede por mim. Pare de negar. Uma vez na vida seja verdadeiro consigo mesmo.

- Eu sou homem Lilian, uma garota se oferecendo assim, como não reagir? Não confunda menina! Desejo não é amor. – Ele disse me segurando no queixo com força para eu olhar bem dentro dos olhos.

Aquela pegada no braço, aquela mão no queixo me dominando estava me deixando doida.

- Sim você me deseja, mas não é o desejo que faz seus olhos ficarem como ficam, nem é ele que faz você não usar a força, por que você usaria, se fosse só desejo já teria me afastado, se fosse só desejo eu não teria notado no beijo! – Fiz carinho no seu rosto enquanto desmanchava minha cara de desafio e tentava simplesmente ser eu mesma, sorri para ele demonstrando meu amor. – Teddy, vamos ser verdadeiros uma vez, e me diga por que você realmente foge, negar o que sente não cola mais...

Ele me olhou duro, mas notei ali uma centelha.

- Nem sempre o que queremos teremos ou podemos ter Lillian. – Ai aquela voz dizendo meu nome entre dentes era uma perdição. – E não podemos nem nunca poderemos.

- Admite para mim que me quer, que vê em mim mais do que só uma amiga Teddy...

- Não me peça para mentir Lilian. – Ele diz se retraindo de novo.

Cansada desse joguinho apelei, simplesmente desci a mão que estava em seus braços para o meio de suas pernas e apertei todo o conjunto não só seu membro o vendo se encolher.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia mentir para mim enquanto o tenho em minhas mãos Edward... – Digo rouca em seu ouvido fazendo carinho em seu rosto, dando mais um leve apertão e o sentindo crescer, interessante reação. Aproximo mais meu corpo. – Vamos fazer um joguinho onde eu mando sim?- Ele não respondeu dei mais um apertão.

- S-Sim.

Sorri para ele dando um tapinha em seu rosto.

- Bom menino. – Mordi sua orelha – Olhe bem dentro dos meus olhos e diga oque sente por mim. – Passei minha mão por seus ombros arranhando de leve sobre a camiseta de linho. – Se você disser a verdade eu verei e prometo que largo, mas se você ousar mentir, ah... Edward, Edward... Eu não serei boazinha em só apertar, e vou ser obrigada a torcer...

Beijei sua orelha me afastando voltando a mão para seu queixo colocando um dedo ali.

Ele ia dizer algo quando coloquei meu dedo sobre seu lábios.

- Lembre, não quero que me diga o que desejo ouvir, quero que me diga a verdade...Por que sua boca vive mentindo para mim, mas seus olhos nunca o fazem...

Tirei meu dedo o levando à boca e chupando lentamente, movimento esse que ele acompanhou.

Aproveitei para o puxar com a mão o colando mais em mim o ouvindo gemer de dor e crescer mais ainda.

- Vamos estou esperando...

- Lilian, isso é perigoso, nã... - Eu dei uma leve torcidinha. - Cacete!.. – Ele me olhou bem dentro dos olhos e irritado desceu a mão ao meu pulso o soltando enquanto sua outra mão puxava minha cintura e nos colava mais. – Eu te amo! Está feliz? Eu sempre te amei! E nunca gostei da Victória! Estou cansado de suas ameaças garota, então agora sabe, deixe-me em paz. Nós não podemos ficar juntos!

- Sim Teddy, estou feliz! – O abracei com o outro braço e o beijei sendo correspondida com vontade suas mãos me apertavam e uma delas desceu a minha bunda juntando seu corpo no meu e me fazendo arfar, levei a mão a parte de baixo de suas costas arranhando ali.

Ele me afastou bruscamente apoiando as mãos na mesa rente a mim e encostando a testa em meu ombro.

- Esse foi o ultimo beijo e o ultimo contato que fizemos.

Abaixei a cabeça e o empurrei de leve para sair da frente, ele o fez virando-se de costas, corri até ele o abraçando por trás.

- Não Teddy, isso é só o começo...

Corri para a porta rindo feliz.


End file.
